UzuriMia
UzuriMia or just "Uzu" for short is a dancer and roleplayer in VRChat. When not spending time in VRChat she sometimes livestreams drawing artwork. She's known for portraying a lewd half-demon dancer who works at a bar named The Golden Gator. It's a luxurious place in the shady parts of downtown Bricktown, a fictional city located somewhere in New York. Her charming Chicago girl dialect and mannerism often shines through her character earning her the nickname "Chicago Girl". History and Lore Backstory as a stray cat Uzu was not born a human - she lived the beginning of her life as a cat. She has the unusual background of growing up on city streets as a stray, fending for herself and raising a litter of kittens until a series of tragic and strange events transformed her and gave her demonic powers. Her litter of kittens were harassed by human kids who found pleasure in torturing animals. When she tried to defend them she was beaten down and all of her kittens taken from her and killed. In her rage her vengeful soul attracted a strange demonic entity when wishing for an opportunity to enact her revenge. The entity offered her magical powers and transformation in exchange for turning her into a demon. She accepted. .|thumb]] Dancer at The Golden Gator On Mar 17th, 2019 she was interviewed by Roflgator as he was looking for new dancers at his bar. Giving a good impression, sharing interests in pizza parlors and not minding the creepier patrons she was hired. On Mar 24th, she participated in a Beauty Pageant hosted by Roflgator competing against Zombie Girl, Kyana, Emily, Jogie and S0ryana among others. Unfortunately she ended up loosing to Zombie Girl who was titled Miss VRChat. Dragon marriage triangle married to both UzuMia and IceDragon?]] When Darling was confronted about being pregnant with Zapdecs baby on April 4th Uzu piped in that she and Darling were already married. They had apparently had a short one-off shotgun wedding, Vegas style. Strangely this meant that Darling were married to both her and IceDragon at the same time, forming a strange marriage love triangle. This was the same day that Darling broke up with IceDragon. On April 9th Roflgator walked in on her being together with Norii and IceDragon, the guys "double-teaming" in the back room of the bar. After their sexual encounter she and IceDragon went on a proper date together, this being particular since they had both been coupled with Darling formerly. Her employer Roflgator expressed his surprise of how different they are, never figuring them to be a fitting couple. Uzu explained that opposites attract. After the proper date with IceDragon they were spotted dancing romantically. .|thumb]] Beyond Bricktown On April 22nd her boss Roflgator tried to pimp her out in exchange for R3dzDead to drop criminal charges put against him but she refused. The charges warranted his arrest for giving up R3dz into slavery to slime ranchers, in order to save his own skin. She was tricked into selling drugs by Roflgator on April 29th who afterwards ratted her out, getting her arrested and put in jail by Officer Bearly. Becoming worker at The Royal Gator she occasionally offers intimate dances. She delivered a killer of a dance to a ZilverK, a high class customer. .]] "UzuGames" Uzu was introduced to Kuri on Aug 28th 2019 and later calmed him down multiple times when he got enraged. Prone to anger and fits of rage the mercenary Nephalem has a weakness whenever his powers or mission gets questioned. Uzu being the calm and friendly person she is managed to soothe him each time, preventing mishaps. Seeing them together her employer Roflgator tried to match-make them, wing-manning being his prime directive. On him insisting on her giving Kuri an intimate dance, she did and they were booked on a date the following days. Twitch Highlight: Kuri meets Uzu On Sept 8th, she went on a date with the impatient Kuri. He kept insisting on having other more important matters and missions to attend to but some onlookers might spy that he was interested even though never admitting it. Sadly he eventually had enough of the dating farce and left her. Alternate roleplaying personas Viktoria Viktoria Vandertunt was a one-off character invented during a bachelor elimination dating gameshow hosted by Roflgator on April 3rd. She suffers from persistent genital arousal disorder (PGAD) meaning that she is constantly aroused and keep having orgasms with little provocation. In the game-show competition she vied for Wilburs affection but eventually ended up loosing to Claudio. Serenity Serenity is an android robot that dances at The Galactic Gator. of Callous Row]] Cleo Cleo is a Tabaxi who lives in the slums of Callous Row. She works as an exotic dancer as a dayjob but in secret pilfers extra profits by stealing. Trivia *She had a short shotgun wedding with Darling - Vegas style. *IRL she's a digital illustrator, does a bit of voice acting and can touch her nose with her tongue. *She referred to "Slime Girl" as "Lily". Links External Links *Twitter: https://twitter.com/uzuvr *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/Uzurimia Twitch Clips *Bar counter dancing with Raz *Speed interview of Uzu and Hand check *Triangle marriage? *Lowrhen gets a dance from Uzu *Giving ZilverK and intimate dance part 2 Complete Dance from YouTube *Calming down Kuri *An intimate dance for Kuri *nosebleed* part 2 *Stood up by Kuri *It's "Canon" Gallery Newer avatar gallery Rofl April 3rd 1 UzuriMia.jpg|Wearing a neckchain. Rofl April 9th 3 UzuriMia and IceDragon.jpg|On a date with IceDragon. Rofl April 18th 13 UzuriMia, Golden gator and Foreigner.jpg|Uzu and Foreigner at the golden gator statue. Rofl April 21st 47 Zapdec, Vezoth, UzuriMia and XXXNicole.jpg|Giving XXXNicole an intimate "dance". Rofl April 22nd 3 UzuriMia.jpg|Chatting in Roflgators office. Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 18 IceDragon Succubus and UzuriMia.jpg|With IceDragon and her daughter Succubus Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 37 UzuriMia in Jail.jpg|Locked in jail Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 49 UzuriMia petting Gloracle.jpg|Petting Gloracle. Rofl 2019 April 26th 11 Kinky dancing uh Mr Killshow, UzuriMia and Raziell.jpg|Kinky dancing with Mr Killshow and Mute bunny girl Rofl 2019 April 28th 19 Wormhog Uzu and Kibby.jpg|Giving Kibby a dance next to Wormhog Rofl 2019 April 30th 1 UzuriMia loli sword.jpg|Uzu as a loli and wielding a sword. Rofl May 5th 2019 36 RP Tryout GamesWithGreg with UzuriMia and Jor.jpg|RP tryout improv for GamesWithGreg together with Jor Rilla. Rofl May 5th 2019 37 RP Tryout GamesWithGreg with UzuriMia.jpg|GamesWithGreg and Uzu. Rofl May 31st 2019 42 UzuriMia and KatXWind police uniform.jpg|With KatXWind Rofl June 9th 2019 92 Daddy Wonka and UzuriMia.jpg|Uzu and Daddy Wonka Rofl June 15th 2019 13 UzuriMia Alliecat and Sorry.jpg|Uzu with Alliecat and Sorry Rofl June 18th 2019 10 Uzu dancing for PeterDG Gordon Ramsay.jpg|Dancing for Gordon Ramsay Rofl June 18th 2019 51 UzuriMia and MsMistilia.jpg|Uzu and MsMistilia Rofl June 19th 2019 14 Murder Crumpet vs UzuriMia.jpg|Fighting versus MurderCrumpet in a wrestling battle arena. Rofl June 19th 2019 18 UzuriMia winner against Crumpet.jpg|Winner! Rofl June 25th 2019 32 Daddy Wonka, Daddy Voreskin, Raziell, NippNipp and UzuriMia.jpg|Daddy Wonka, Daddy Voreskin, Raziell, NippNipp and Uzu Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 46 UzuriMia.jpg|Uzu Rofl Aug 3rd 2019 18 UzuriMia and IceKing732.jpg|Uzu and IceKing732 Rofl Aug 3rd 2019 19 UzuriMia and IceKing732.jpg|Uzu and IceKing732 Rofl July 16th 9 Pimping out female Gapp, UzuriMia, Raziel.jpg|Together with Raziel attempting to pimp out Gapp dressed as a female. Rofl Aug 6 2019 9 UzuriMia and Lawrence.jpg|Uzu and Lawrence Rofl Aug 7th 2019 19 UzuriMia.jpg|Uzu with demon wings and tail. Rofl Aug 7th 2019 77 UzuriMia.jpg|Uzu Rofl Aug 9th 2019 13 UzuriMia dance for ZilverK (Royal Gator).jpg|Dancing for ZilverK Rofl Aug 9th 2019 18 NikNaks and UzuriMia.jpg|NikNaks and Uzu Rofl Aug 19th 2019 8 Kasumi and Uzu.jpg|Uzu and Kasumi Rofl Aug 23rd 2019 42 Uzu and Mishu-San.jpg|With Mishu-san Rofl Aug 28th 2019 10 Uzu calms down Kuri.jpg|Kuri looses his temper but Uzu calms him down by suddenly embracing him. Rofl Aug 28th 2019 13 Uzu calms down Kuri.jpg|Kuri calms down hearing Uzu's soothing voice. Kurigames Aug 28th 2019 2 dance from UzuriMia, J4KEY and Roflgator.jpg|Giving Kuri a lap dance with J4KEY in the background. Kurigames Aug 28th 2019 3 dance from UzuriMia, J4KEY and Roflgator.jpg|Giving Kuri a lap dance with J4KEY in the background. Rofl Aug 28th 2019 16 Uzu and Kuri.jpg|Kuri and Uzu Rofl Aug 28th 2019 17 Uzu and Kuri.jpg|Kuri and Uzu Rofl Aug 28th 2019 18 Kuri pats Uzu when she tells she used to be a cat.jpg|A headpat. Rofl Aug 28th 2019 21 Kuri dance from UzuriMia.jpg|Giving Kuri a dance. Rofl Aug 28th 2019 24 Uzu calming down Kuri again.jpg|Calming down Kuri AGAIN Rofl Aug 28th 2019 25 Uzu and KuriGames.jpg|Meeting the real KuriGames Rofl Sept 8 2019 45 Uzu and Crumpet arguing.jpg|Arguing with her co-worker MurderCrumpet Rofl Sept 8 2019 47 Uzu and Crumpet fighting.jpg|Fighting MurderCrumpet Rofl Sept 10 2019 1 Uzus friends.jpg|Uzu and some of her friends Rofl Sept 10 2019 16 Crumpet and Uzu fighting it out.jpg|Fighting MurderCrumpet Rofl Sept 10 2019 22 Zager Uzu and SciFri.jpg|With Zager, SciFri in the background. Older avatars gallery Rofl_Feb_19th_28_UzuriMia.jpg|Older avatar, a vampire character. Rofl Feb 19th 25 UzuriMia meets Capo1.jpg|Meeting Capo the sewer monster. Rofl Mar 17th 18 UzuriMia and Darling.jpg|Uzu and Darling resting after dancing. Rofl Mar 18th 37 Nippnipp and friends on stage Vezoth, Its Sky and UzuriMia.jpg|Dancing on stage during St. Patricks day with Nipp Nipp, Vezoth, and Its Sky. Rofl Mar 22nd 14 UzuriMia and TwoMad.jpg|Dancing for TwoMad Rofl Mar 22nd 52 UzuriMia calms down RitualCub.jpg|Calming down RitualCub Rofl Mar 24th 17 UzuriMia.jpg|Former avatar on stage during a Beauty Pageant hosted by Roflgator. Rofl Mar 24th 13 UzuriMia Darling Emily and Soryana.jpg|On stage with Darling, Emily and S0ryana. Rofl Mar 25th 11 HelloKitten, Valco, Jogie Joey, UzuriMia, Sorry.jpg|On stage with Zombie Girl, Valco, Jogie and Sorry Rofl Mar 25th 4 UzuriMia cowgirl talent drawn Zapdec Hydra.jpg|Cowgirl Uzu drawing Zapdec as a "Hydra" Rofl Mar 25th 5 UzuriMia cowgirl drawn Zapdec Hydra.jpg Alternate characters gallery Rofl Mar 27th 3 Furry Robots uh (Percival and UzuriMia.jpg|Portraying a furry robot together with Percival. Rofl Mar 27th 4 Furry Robots uh (Percival and UzuriMia.jpg.jpg|Roflgator doesn't know how to react... he loves robots but hates furries. Rofl April 2nd 9 Serenity Robot (UzuriMia).jpg|Serenity early model Rofl April 2nd 33 Robot Girl Serenity (UzuriMia).jpg|Serenity early model Rofl April 3rd 11 Viktoria Vandertunt (UzuriMia).jpg|Viktoria the constantly orgasming Rofl April 3rd 9 Wilbur (MurderCrumpet) and Viktoria (UzuriMia).jpg|Viktoria speed dating Wilbur during an elimination dating game-show. Rofl April 3rd 10 Wilbur (MurderCrumpet) feeding Viktoria (UzuriMia).jpg|Feeding Viktoria suggestively, one of the challenges in the elimination dating game-show. Rofl April 7th 3 Serenity (UzuriMia).jpg|Serenity at The Galactic Gator Rofl April 7th 26 Serenity (UzuriMia) dances for alien alt chars R3dzDead, MurderCrumpet and Bearly.jpg|Serenity dancing for aliens at The Galactic Gator. Rofl May 26th 2019 25 Succubus family ritual SciFri and (UzuriMia).jpg|Portraying one of KasumiXKittys succubus sisters. Rofl June 9th 2019 25 Necro Nights MsMistilia UzuriMia PIKA dancing, Yotzin.jpg|Performing on stage at Necro Nights together with MsMistilia and PIKA Rofl June 9th 2019 66 UzuriMia demon.jpg|Portraying a demon at Necro Nights Rofl June 10th 2019 17 School RP UzuriMia.jpg|Portraying a character during Roflgator School RP. Rofl June 17th 2019 9 Lampii and UzuriMia.jpg|Lampii and Uzu Rofl June 17th 2019 10 UzuriMia.jpg|Unknown demon avatar Rofl July 2nd 2019 26 LongwellArt and UzuriMia.jpg|LongwellArt and Uzu as a banana Rofl Aug 29th 2019 6 UzuriMia caveman.jpg|Portraying a cavewoman during Roflgator Murder Mystery RP Artwork Gallery Uzugames.png|Artwork of the #UzuGames ship made by UzuriMia. Depicting UzuriMia and Kuri. UzuVR Artwork of Ikumi and Roflgator by UzuriMia Oct 2019.jpg|Artwork of the Ikumi and Roflgator Artwork of Klaatu by UzuriMia Oct 2019.jpg|Artwork of Klaatu Artwork of Foreigner by UzuriMia Oct 2019.jpg|Artwork of Foreigner GlassGhost Aurori fanart by UzuriMia.png|Artwork of Aurori. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Demons Category:Cats